Only In My Memory
by Kingdoms Memories
Summary: With the setting of the sun came the end of everything dear to him. Memories Are Like The Wind. Ever coming, Ever going. RxS


Only in my Memory: Chapter 1

An Original Fan fiction By: Kingdoms Memories

Summery: With the setting of the sun came the end of everything dear to him. Memories Are Like The Wind. Ever-Coming, Ever-Going. RxS

"_Things…never go as they are supposed to. Life…it's just that way." – Sora_

_(Sora's POV.)_

_**A scattered dream, that's like a far-off memory.**_

As you read this now, I lay in a room, foreign to me. This unknown place seems to haunt my foggy mind. I know this place. It's…It's so familiar.

I swear I know I've been here before...I just can't remember the time…or any other time for that matter.

For this reason some would call me crazy. No, I say I'm not crazy. Crazy is not the word for someone such as myself. Of course anyone would say they weren't crazy just to preserve their appearance. But preserving my appearance is the least of my worries.

_**A far-off memory, that's like a scattered dream.**_

I'm not crazy. I prefer to use the word confused. Yes, I **am** confused. Hello. Who are you? I'm Sora.

For most of my life I lived on an island, I grew up there playing in the sun and surf, never having to worry…that is until the heartless came and destroyed everything. I tried to stop them, honestly I did, but they were just to powerful…they over-powered me leaving me to fend for myself on a distant planet…yes that is a nice story, is it not?

I think so.

That story is what everyone keeps telling me. They tell me that I'm somethin' special. That I'm an important person. That I had all these exciting and wonderful adventures in which I saved people from being consumed by the darkness.

**That** is what they all say. They say so because they **remember**…I wish…

_**I want to line the pieces up…**_

…I wish I could remember too._ But I can't…_That is why I sit and write this to you. Mama…Papa…where ever you are_…Help me…Im scared._

…**_Yours and mine._**

_(Regular POV)_

Satisfied with his writing the brunette youth placed his pencil off to the side.

Paying no heed to the tingly pin like feeling in his arms and legs, he picked up the notebook and folded the cover over, efficiently closing his journal. Sitting it down on his lap he let out a heavy sigh. His tired eyes lazily traveled down to where his hands and journal lay.

There on the cover, printed neatly in gold marker, read '**Sora's'.**

'That's me…isn't it?' The boy thought to himself.

Eyes glazed over with unshed tears and his lower lip trembled. Sora's body chilled as he tried to grasp his situation.

He had no memories…that was what all this Journaling was about. He was supposed to write his feelings and anything that came to mind in a journal. But what was the point in writing if you didn't have any past experiences to write about.

Sure he remembered _some _things. Like how to talk and breathe and eat and what not…but not the important things. Like his tenth birthday party, or his first crush. Nothing…except the voices.

They floated around his head calling him, beckoning him, laughing at his state of disarray. There were names…

'_What took you so long **Kairi**?'_

'_**Sora**…Why?'_

'_You are the source of all **heartless**...'_

'_**Riku!** Is that really you?'_

…But there were no faces to match the jumble of words containing errily familiar names.

Who where they? This…**Riku**? Did he know him? Was he his brother or even…lover? And this **Kairi.** Older sister, or long lost ex-girlfriend? Nothing made sense anymore. That was the only thing Sora was sure of.

Sora guessed he could ask that young man what all the names meant when he came back from the kitchen. The man…Lion…no…Lulu…definitely not…Leon. That was it! Leon. The man's name was Leon, and his friend…the blonde man. Clown? No Cloud. Leon and Cloud.

Sora smiled, the first in a very long time.

* * *

The first thing Sora had seen when he'd woken up earlier that day was a pair of blue iris's staring intently at him. As he had blinked away sleep the blue eyes widened and a voice was heard.

"Leon! Leon! Look he's awake! Sora's awake!"

Sora remembered flinching at the loud voice…and flinching at the young man. But that didn't scare him as much as the voice he heard afterwards.

'…_I tried to exploit the power of darkness…but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light.''_

…The voice was this man standing before him…it had to be, the two had the same voice. Sora was positive that his lips hadn't moved so the voice had to have been in his head.

Was it…dare he say it…A memory? If it was, did that mean Sora knew him? It must have. Sora was positive he could trust him. The only problem with that was he still didn't know his name.

Who was this strange blonde man? Where was _he_for that matter? The red room and Chinese decorations reminded him of something but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"That's enough Cloud." Came a deep voice from the other side of the bed…Cloud that was his name? Sora had turned his head to look at the new voice. It was a lot deeper and more commanding than the first one

The new voice turned out to be a person…a good looking one at that. Come to think of it, Sora had found both young men to be attractive, but that wasn't the least of his worries.

The man had long brunette hair and stormy grey eyes…Cloud had said his name was…Leon?He decided that this Leon was a friend too because he heard another voice.

'_They'll come at you out of nowhere. And they'll keep on coming at you'_

This Leon was someone he could **trust**, Cloud too. It was the only thing he had to hold on to. This **trust** in a complete stranger, based on a voice in his head,scared him…but not having _anything_ to hold on to scared him even more.

Sora was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened. Looking up he saw Clouds head of blonde hair poke in the door. His eyes traveled around the room in question until they found what they were looking for. When he saw Sora his eyes lit up, glowing with Mako happiness.

"Hey Sora…Leon brought you some soup." The head disappeared for a moment and the door swung all the way open to reveal a very cross Leon. In his gloved hands rested a tray with a bowl of soup and napkin.

"It wasn't my idea." He grumbled under his breath.

Cloud just smiled pleasantly at Sora and walked over to Leon. Taking the tray from him Cloud brought it over to where Sora was lying and plopped it on his lap. "Eat up kid. You need it, you should have seen what you looked like when you got here. Man it's a wonder you survived!"

Sora went to take a bite of his soup but when Cloud mentioned his past all of his hunger disappeared. His head jerked up. "Why? What did I look like? What was wrong with me?"

Cloud's smile faltered as his happy mood was smothered. Casting his eyes down to the floor he spoke, "It must be hard…"

"What? What's hard?" Sora leaned forward pressing himself up against the soup tray eagerly awaiting an answer.

"…Forgetting everything, that's what. You didn't even know who me or Leon were…and you've known Leon for years, well now you don't, but before you two were close, real close."

It was then did Leon choose to intervene. "Cloud. I think that's enough. I'm sure with all the wild stories you tell him, and the journaling we're having him do, that sooner or later he'll remember something. It's just a matter of time."

Cloud sighed standing up and turning to Leon. "One can only hope." Cloud turned back to face Sora. "If you need anything just yell, either of us will come up stairs." He flashed one of his trademark smirks, and shook his head bouncing hair out of his face. "And do try to eat and get some more sleep, your wounds are still healing."

Sora stared up at him with his mouth agape nodding dumbly.

With that, Cloud turned and strolled over to Leon's side.

Cloud reached down and grabbed his hand. Then with his lips slightly parted he looked deep into Leon's eyes, a perverted smile spread across his face. Leon rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. He obviously didn't approve, but said nothing as he was gently pulled out the door.

"Bye Sora!" Cloud waved as the door was shut. A pleasurable Leon-like-moan could be heard from the other side.

Sora paid no mind to the two lovers and finished his soup. He put it aside and sat for a while, gazing out the window desperately trying to get some rest. But the deep dark depression of not knowing what to do kept him from his meaningless dreams of white landscape.

Sleep finally came whispering to him an hour later. Silently resting his delicate eyelashes against his tear stained cheek, Sora, let sleep overtake him.

His troubles fluttered away like the fading sunlight that danced from the planet, leaving the dark moonless sky in its place. Thunder rumbled in the distance signaling a coming storm. The wind blew hard picking up dead leaves from the ground and tossing them into the air.

As all this happened, Sora slumbered in Leon's bed unaware of the shadowy figure standing outside his window.

* * *

A blue leather clad hand rested its owner's fingers against the cold Window Paine. Yellow-rimmed green eyes stared inside watching the room's occupant. The figures perfectly sculpted pale lips parted and a quick pain filled gasp was heard.

'_You will not be reduced to this…**we** will not be reduced to this…'_

He leaned forward, resting his head against the window. The wind blew and silver hair framed the strangers face. An ever-growing trickle of crimson blood flowed from a wound in his side, forming a small puddle at his feet.

'…_Listen to me boy…**He** will not get away with this…'_

Eyes narrowed and the stranger looked up. "You will suffer…Sora." A few more raspy breaths shook his body. He closed his unnatural eyes, wincing in pain. "It will be all the easier now that I know your weakness."

'…_As long as you hold the darkness, and me in your heart…nothing is impossible….'_

Through the pain filled face came a moment of relief. Returning his head to an upward position, Riku smirked and disappeared…a cloud of darkness swallowing him.

'…_Trust me…'_

_**End Chapter I**_


End file.
